


Moonlight Gift

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Draco and Harry meet up for an exchange.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Moonlight Gift Pt. 21/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty One of the Advent Challenge-> Draco gives Harry a special gift up in the Astronomy Tower on the longest night.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Harry crept silently up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, his heart pounding with both anticipation and adrenaline. He'd nearly run into Filch on his way in, but had been able to avoid the snoopy caretaker and his cat, making his way to the Tower. He avoided certain stairs for their creakiness and grinned as he heard that he wasn't the only one meeting up with his lover.

 

Lover…oh how he loved that word! Just thinking about his blond one made his toes curl and his stomach coil with anticipation. Steadying himself, he took a deep breath and went into the room that he always met Draco. He stopped as he closed the door, seeing his lover outlined by the window where the moonlight poured in the room on a steady beam. Swallowing hard at the desire that swept through him as Draco turned around when he shut the door, Harry let his invisibility cloak slip off of him and puddle to the ground.

 

Draco's face broke into an admiring smile as he watched Harry. "I'll never get over how great that is. You having an invisibility cloak is such a turn on," the blond purred out breathily, making Harry tremble with want before stumbling closer into Draco's arms. They kissed heatedly, slowly allowing their bodies to fall to the ground as they ran their hands and mouths over each other. They made love quickly, their need for each other overpowering common sense in the fact that they were in a rather drafty tower in the middle of winter.

 

Afterwards as they rested, Draco held Harry in his arms, nuzzling his dark haired lover with a small smile before reaching towards his own robes. "I got you something for an early Christmas present," he murmured before bringing over a beautifully wrapped package and placing it on Harry's bare lap.

 

Eyes widening with surprise, Harry looked up at his lover as he fingered the glittering ribbons and bow. "But I thought we were waiting for Christmas Eve?" he asked softly, his eyes glittering with the barest of emotions as well as the moonlight.

 

Draco held his breath at the sight before caressing a dark lock of hair from Harry's face tenderly. "You know Slytherins…always wanting to top Gryffindors," he said teasingly, snickering as Harry blushed at his words.

 

"Yes you do…though you like bottoming as well," Harry added cheekily, grinning as Draco laughed at his comment. He focused on his present and carefully opened it. He gasped in shock as his fingers brushed against the softest fabric he'd ever felt and he unfolded a maroon, deep green, and gold trimmed chenille blanket. He rubbed his cheek on it, moaning at its softness as Draco laughed quietly while rubbing Harry's back. They pushed away the wrapping paper and wrapped the rather large blanket over them, both sighing as they were warmed by it. Harry leaned his head back and nuzzled Draco's neck, smiling contentedly. "Thank you, love…it's wonderful," he whispered faintly, opening his lips for Draco to plunder.

 

Draco smiled as he licked his lover's lips teasingly before whispering, "Anything for you, Harry. Anything for you."

 

Smiling sweetly, Harry kissed his lover again as the night went on. Now it wasn't so cold for them anymore.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
